The present invention relates to tinted ophthalmic lenses having a programmable polymer layer and which correct for high order aberrations. In particular, such lenses are tinted by adding a dye to the polymer layer. The polymer layer can be dyed to mask a natural color of the polymer for cosmetic purposes or to form a colored lens such as a sunglass lens. Alternatively, the lenses can be tinted by coating the lens with a dye.
Wavefront aberrators that correct for both low order and high order aberrations are known. These aberrators contain a polymer layer wherein the polymer layer can be programmed by curing to have a variable index of refraction profile or a constant index of refraction throughout the aberrator. See for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,813,082; 6,989,938; 6,712,466; 6,840,619; 6,942,339 and 7,021,764 all of which are incorporated herein by reference. When polymers cure and age they can take on off-colors usually a light yellow color. These off-colors do not adversely affect the performance of the aberrator. Aberrators which are eyeglasses that take on these off-colors may be undesirable for cosmetic reasons.
Problems exist in the art with tinting the hard coating of plastic optical lenses such as CR-39™, polycarbonate lenses and 1.6 high index lenses because of the properties of the hard coat. See US Published Patent Application 2006/0148952,  which is incorporated herein by reference. While tintable hard coats are available they are generally softer than a non-tintable hard coat.
Throughout this specification reference may be made to documents for the purpose of describing the background of the invention or for describing aspects of the invention. However, no admission is made that any reference, including any patent or patent document, cited in this specification constitutes prior art. In particular, it will be understood that, unless otherwise stated, reference to any document herein does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the content of any of the documents cited herein.